Heart Of The Sea
by SherlyXiu
Summary: Pekerjaannya adalah menjadi SPY cantik yang mengelabuhi target. Misi itu berubah ketika targetnya begitu tulus menjadi sandarannya, melindunginya, memberi warna di hidupnya. Mungkinkah cinta tumbuh beriringan dengan laju angin di pulau Jeju? Apakah cinta mereka seindah lapisan laut?/...buang semua lukamu disini. Tinggalkan dirimu yang dulu./ HAEHYUK/YAOI/Remake/Romance


Chapter 1

HEART OF THE SEA

Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk Slight Hanchul

Genre: Romance, Hurt (Maybe)

Rate: T

Remake of Love You You Movie

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE, Typo (s), Tidak sesuai EYD

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

Sebagian insan sulit untuk menerima kekurangan fisik seseorang. Cacian, hinaan, cemoohan menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Membuat rasa percaya diri terkikis perlahan. Berbagai usaha untuk menutupi kekurangan pun dilakukan demi kelangsungan hidup. Kesalah pahaman menjadi cambukkan getir, saat seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu kau salah artikan sebagai kecurigaan. Siapakah yang terlalu berburuk sangka? Dia atau dirimu sendiri.

.

Jeju Island, May 24th 1996

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun mengapung terombang ambing oleh ombak lautan. Beberapa jam yang lalu pesawat yang ditumpanginya bersama ayah dan ibunya terjun bebas ke lautan. Sesaat sebelum badai, ayahnya berusaha menaikkan anak itu ke atas pintu pesawat yang bentuknya tak utuh lagi. Ia berhasil selamat. Namun badai memisahkannya dari kedua orang tuanya. Suara tangis pun teredam oleh deburan ombak. Sudah berjam-jam ia memeluk erat satu-satunya pelampung -pintu pesawat- yang menjadi penyelamat hidupnya.

Tanpa lelah ia menjerit meminta tolong. Ia takut. Dia bukanlah lelaki kecil yang tangguh. Dia selalu dilindungi oleh orang tuanya, dimanjakan dan disayang. Sekarang ia sendiri. Entah orang tuanya berhasil selamat atau tidak. Mereka juga terluka karena melindungi anak semata wayang mereka. Ini adalah awal dari pahitnya kehidupannya.

Tampak dari arah matahari terbit, sebuah kapal nelayan semakin mendekat. Dua orang berenang berusaha menolongnya. Satu diantaranya anak laki-laki seusia dirinya. Anak yang pemberani dan kuat. Ia sangat bersyukur paman nelayan dan anaknya itu sudi menolongnya.

Paman nelayan yang baik hati itu menyelimuti tubuh bergetarnya dengan handuk kering. Tangisnya tak juga reda. Ia berhasil selamat, lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuanya yang sangat ia kasihi.

"Tolong selamatkan orang tuaku.. hiks..mereka masih di laut. Kumohon selamatkan mereka." Suaranya parau, isak tangis pilu mengiringi setiap cicitan manis itu. Paman nelayan tampak bingung. Anak yang ditemukannya ini berbicara bahasa China.

"Ah.. tenang, tenanglah nak. Kau bisa berbahasa Korea?"

"Ya, namaku Ying He dan ibuku juga memberi nama Lee Eunhyuk. Ibuku asli Korea, sedangkan ayahku China. Kami tinggal di China. Ibuku menaruhku di pintu yang hanyut. Mereka.. mereka hiks..." Nafas anak bernama Ying He itu masih tersengal diiringi tangis. Dengan sayang paman nelayan mengusap rambut basahnya.

"Sudah tenanglah dulu. Kau lapar kan?" Ying He mengangguk pelan. Berjam-jam terapung di lautan membuatnya tak dapat menahan lapar dan dahaga.

' _Mama...'_ Digenggamnya liontin peninggalan ibunya yang menggantung di dadanya. Ia benar-benar pria kecil yang rapuh. Di balik tangki minyak, anak paman nelayan mengintip dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Lelaki kecil yang sedang diintipnya itu sangat cantik.

' _Namanya Ying He'_

.

.

.

Seoul, August 8th 2017

' _Kejadian itu merubah seluruh hidupku. Papa mama... aku merindukanmu.'_

Pria cantik itu tumbuh dewasa. Wajahnya semakin cantik seiring bertambahnya usia. Kulit putih susunya bersinar di bawah matahari. Angin kota Seoul menyisir rambut hitam lembutnya. Sejak hari itu, ia memutuskan menumpang hidup pada keluarga bibinya di Seoul. Ayah dan ibunya tak pernah ditemukan hingga sekarang. Kesedihan mendalam menghantui hari-hari sulitnya. Keputusannya tinggal bersama bibinya ternyata salah. Mereka memperlakukannya seperti sampah. Selama orang tuanya hidup, mereka seakan begitu menyayanginya. Namun semua berubah saat mereka tahu saham ayahnya di China sudah anjlok.

Orang-orang disini memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Ying He yang dulu sudah hilang ditelan ombak. Eunhyuk yang sekarang adalah pribadi yang tertutup dan bersembunyi di balik keterbatasannya. Eunhyuk tumbuh menjadi pria yang cerdas. Sikap buruk keluarga bibinya tak membuatnya hilang harapan akan masa depannya. Ia berhasil lulus Sarajana Hukum dari universitas ternama di Seoul. Sekarang ia berprofesi sebagai assistant investigator pengacara. Hari-harinya di tempat kerja tak begitu menyenangkan. Pengacara yang merupakan atasannya sedikit terganggu oleh keterbatasannya.

Baru saja ia dimarahi oleh atasannya. Bahkan Eunhyuk tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dunia memang terkadang terasa kejam bagi orang-orang seperti Eunhyuk. Diskriminasi telah nyata terjadi dimana-mana. Eunhyuk adalah salah satu dari sekian juta orang yang menyandang tuna rungu. Sejak ia beranjak remaja pendengarannya terganggu. Dokter bilang kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun silam mempengaruhi kondisi gendang telinganya. Ia hanya mampu mendengar melalui alat bantu. Tapi Eunhyuk sudah muak dengan alat itu. Ia merasa terhina. Beberapa tahun terakhir Eunhyuk bersembunyi dari keterbatasannya itu. Ia mempelajari segala ekspresi dan gerak bibir orang-orang. Pelatihan dan instingnya cukup membantunya. Sekarang Eunhyuk tak perlu menggunakan alat bantu hanya untuk mendengar. Ia hanya membaca gerak bibir.

"Pengacara Oh, Mr. JK disini." Seorang staff memberitahu atasan Eunhyuk bahwa klian pentingnya datang. Eunhyuk mencoba menangkap gerak bibir Mr JK.

"Pengganggu itu, dia benar-benar mencuri uang turis di pulau itu. Aku ingin kau dapatkan investigator yang penampilannya tak mencolok untuk mendapatkan bukti." Mr. JK meminta atasan Eunhyuk mencarikan investigator. Ini kesempatan Eunhyuk.

Staff wanita melintas di depan Eunhyuk, berniat membawakan teh ke tempat Mr. JK. Eunhyuk menahannya. Ia akan mencuri kesempatan kali ini. Bosnya tak akan dengan mudah memberinya kesempatan seperti ini. Maka ia sendiri yang harus bergerak. Dari luar kaca penyekat, Eunhyuk membaca gerak bibir Mr. JK meminta kopi bukan teh maka Eunhyuk membuatkannya secangkir kopi.

CKLEK

"Mr. JK ini kopinya." Eunhyuk meletakkan cangkir kopi dengan anggun. Senyumannya yang mampu menggetarkan setiap jiwa begitu manis.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku meminta kopi?"

"Ah, saya melihat dari luar."

"Melihat?" Mr. JK mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ya, saya bisa membaca gerak bibir." Mr. JK tampak berfikir sejenak lalu tersenyum miring.

Atasan Eunhyuk masuk ke ruangan dimana ada Eunhyuk dan Mr. JK sedang bercengkrama. Ia menawarkan investigator wanita bertubuh sexy. Namun dengan mantab, Mr. JK langsung menolaknya. Ia bilang, ia telah menemukan yang cocok.

"Aku sudah menemukannya." Mr. JK menunjuk Eunhyuk. Senyum mengembang di wajah manis Eunhyuk.

Ini tugas besar. Mengumpulkan bukti-bukti kejahatan yang dilakukan seorang pemilik bisnis pengelola penginapan dan wisata pulau. Kebetulan pulau yang dikelola target Mr. JK adalah Pulau Jeju. Pulau dimana Eunhyuk mengalami kenangan pahit. Malam ini juga Eunhyuk akan berangkat ke Pulau Jeju. Ia bertugas menjadi SPY seorang yang bernama Lee Donghae, pengelola hotel dan wisata Pulau Jeju.

' _Temanku sedang liburan di Pulau Jeju. Pemilik hotel dirasa mencurigakan. Aku ingin kau mendapatkan catatan pemasukannya. Jadi saya bisa menuntutnya.'_

Kata-kata Mr. JK diingat baik-baik oleh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk saat ini sedang mencari identitas Lee Donghae di internet. Ketemu. Lee Donghae adalah pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Pemilik resort di pulau Jeju. Menjalankan segala bisnis wisata termasuk melayani jasa Weding Organizer. Sungguh pengumpul uang.

Klik

' _Lee Donghae, akan kudapatkan kau.'_ Eunhyuk menyeringai di depan layar laptopnya.

.

.

Jeju, August 9th 2017

Udara laut terasa khas menguar, bergesekan lembut dengan kulit seputih salju milik pria cantik yang pernah terluka oleh kerasnya dunia. Tanah yang ia pijaki saat ini mengingatkannya akan masa lalu pahit itu. Lama ia tak menginjakkan kaki ke pulau ini. Di bawah sana mungkin jasad ayah dan ibunya tertanam berbaur dengan ombak dan pasir. Mereka tak pernah kembali pada Eunhyuk. Sudah segala usaha pencarian oleh tim SAR, namun takdir berkata lain.

Eunhyuk menghirup oksigen dalam, memantapkan hati. Ia kesini untuk bekerja, bukan untuk mengingat luka lama. Langkah tegasnya membawanya naik ke sebuah kapal pesiar yang sebenarnya mengangkut rombongan pengantin. Tak masalah menumpang kapal pengantin, toh ia harus berhemat. Lagi pula resort Sapphire Blue, resort milik Lee Donghae tak terlalu jauh dari pulau Jeju.

Sebuah earphone yang bertengger di telinganya seakan menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang menikmati melodi musik yang indah. Asal kau tahu, earphone itu tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Lalu mengapa Eunhyuk bertingkah seolah sedang mendengar musik? Ia hanya sedang bersembunyi. Bersembunyi di balik keterbatasannya. Ia tak suka ketika orang memanggilnya dari belakang, atau berbicara tanpa menatapnya. Ia tak suka orang lain memandangnya dengan predikat seorang tuna rungu. Berpura-pura, ia hanya mampu berpura-pura selamanya.

Dari arah utara, kapal butut mirip rongsokan mendekati kapal pesiar yang ditumpangi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berdecih sinis. Ternyata penumpang kapal tak jauh beda dengan penampang kapalnya, sama-sama tak berkelas. Berpakaian bak bajak laut jadi-jadian. Penampilan mereka dekil, terutama seorang lelaki berambut brunatte dengan tampang super sok yang sedang naik ke kapal pesiar yang ditumpangi Eunhyuk. Sungguh, Eunhyuk mual memandangnya.

"I'm captain... Sapphire Blue." Tak tahu apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu, Eunhyuk hanya membuang muka. Anehnya, seluruh penumpang yang merupakan rombongan pengantin malah bersorak girang melihat tampang bajak laut jadi-jadian itu.

"Pengantin yang cantik..." Lelaki yang menyebut dirinya captain Sapphire Blue itu mengulurkan tangan pada mempelai, namja cantik. Sang mempelai cantik itu menyambutnya dengan anggun. Apa tak memikirkan perasaan pasangannya? Pasangannya malah tertidur, sepertinya mabuk udara laut.

"What's your name?" Tangan itu memutar tubuh pengantin cantik itu, memeluknya mesra.

"Sungmin..."

"Teman-teman... SERANG!"

Begitu mendapat aba-aba dari sang captain dekil itu, pasukan bajak laut dari kapal rongsokan mengeluarkan senjata tajamnya yang ketajamannya diragukan. Eunhyuk dapat melihat dengan jelas, senjata-senjata itu hanya fake. Bahkan jarimu tak akan terluka jika tergores.

Pengantin namja tampan yang tadinya bersantai ria, kini terbangun dan berusaha menyelamatkan pasangannya yang bernama Sungmin itu.

"Tolong jangan lukai istriku..." Lelaki bernama Cho Guixian itu memohon agar mereka melepaskan Sungmin, istrinya.

"Akan kuberi apapun yang kau mau, ini..." Guixian menyerahkan dompetnya.

"Password?" Lelaki dekil itu masih menawan Sungmin. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya jengah melihat Sungmin yang merengek. Kalau itu Eunhyuk, bisa dipastikan ia sudah menendang pantat captain dekil itu.

"0302..1210" Dengan sedikit terbata Guixian mengeja pin ATM-nya.

"0302 itu ulang tahunmu, lalu 1210 ulang tahun siapa?" Balik Sungmin yang malah mengintrogasi Guixian dengan mata curiga.

"My mother, baby..."

"Your mother? Baiklah akan kuperiksa nanti." Guixian mengangguk takut-takut. Walau bagaimanapun pedang palsu sedang bertengger di lehernya, sayangnya Guixian tidak tahu itu palsu.

"Pernahkah kamu menyentuh sexy secretary di kantormu?" Pertanyaan aneh mulai muncul. Mata Guixian bergerak gelisah. Jika ia jujur ia akan dibunuh Sungmin, jika ia bohong Sungminlah yang akan terbunuh.

"Tau dari mana kalau sekertaris saya sexy?" Akhirnya pertanyaan konyol meluncur bebas dari bibir sexy Guixian. Membuat Sungmin mendelik kesal.

"Cepat jawab!"

"Ahhhh~ pedangnya tajam yeobo..." Sungmin menjerit saat pedang semakin ditekankan ke lehernya. Ekspresi palsu.

"Saya jawab, saya jawab. Ya."

"HA?" Sungmin makin melotot lebar.

"Kadang-kadang saya berfantasi, tapi tidak pernah macam-macam kok...Sumpah sayang."

"Kenapa kau mau menikahinya?" Mendadak suasana hening. Guixian tak segera menjawab. Sungmin tegang setengah mati menunggu jawaban.

"Karena... karena..."

"Kutebas kepalanya!"

"Karena..."

Eunhyuk melompat melewati pagar pembatas. Ia berbisik pada penumpang lain. Ia memberi intruksi untuk menyerang balik, karena ia tahu pedang mereka palsu. Sayangnya orang-orang disana tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Dengan segala sumpah serapah, Eunhyuk melepas sepatunya. Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sekuat tenaga ia lemparkan sepatu berwarna kuning senada dengan kemeja tipis yang ia kenakan.

BRAAK

Goal! Tepat mencium wajah bandit tengil itu. Setelah bangkit dari bercumbu mesra dengan sepatu Eunhyuk, lelaki yang entah bernama siapa itu memaki Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang dimaki hanya memasang wajah cuek. Ternyata Eunhyuk hanya salah paham. Mereka bukan komplotan penjahat ataupun bajak laut, melainkan Weding Organizer yang sudah disewa sang pengantin cantik itu. Mereka menuntut ganti rugi pada Eunhyuk yang dengan seenaknya melempar sepatu ke wajah tampan si captain tengil.

"Kau harus bayar ganti rugi! Wajahku terluka."

"Untuk apa aku bayar ganti rugi. Dasar pencuri uang!" Eunhyuk mengumpati lelaki itu. Sudah jelas bukan, lelaki tengil itu siapa? Lee Donghae, pemilik resort Sapphire Blue dan seorang Weding Organizer. Target mata-mata Mr. JK.

"Saya bayar, saya bayar. Saya puas dengan jawaban suami saya. Saya suka rela akan membayarnya." Sambil memeluk Guixian, Sungmin menengahi pertikaian antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Istriku, aku masih ingin melihatmu saat matahari terbit..." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pernyataan gombal suaminya.

"Guys, kita selesai sekarang. Aku pergi, jika ada yang dibutuhkan silahkan hubungi nomor ini. Resort kami memiliki banyak tempat yang menarik. Ingat, namaku Lee Donghae..." Si tengil itu membentangkan banner promosi resortnya. Tidak lupa Eunhyuk mencuri gambar. Ia memotret lewat ponselnya, banner keterangan usaha Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

Lee Donghae, si tengil pemilik Resort Sapphire Blue. Bergaya sok, berpenampilan seperti preman kampung namun parasnya begitu tampan. Bukankah Donghae orang yang berada? Lalu mengapa penampilannya seperti itu? Itulah perbedaan Donghae dengan konglomerat lain. Donghae tak suka bergaya glamour dengan segala kemewahan. Ibunya selalu mengajarkannya untuk hidup sederhana. Berpenampilan sederhana bukan berarti miskin hati. Ibunya bilang lebih baik memperkaya hati ketimbang memperkaya diri.

Lagi pula resort itu adalah milik ayahnya yang telah meninggal. Keluarga ayahnya membuat suatu challenge. Siapa yang berhasil mengumpulkan saham terbesar dari resort masing-masing, maka seluruh pulau Jeju akan menjadi miliknya.

Maka dari itu Mr. JK yang mencium bau kecurangan, meminta Eunhyuk sebagai investigator mengintai Donghae.

Ombak pantai di Jeju membawa angin positif. Udara disini sungguh segar. Siapapun pasti nyaman jika berlama-lama di tempat ini. Tapi tidak untuk Eunhyuk. Hatinya terlalu lemah hanya untuk menginjakkan kaki disini. Orang tuanya terkuburkan oleh pasir dan karang dibawah sana dan tak pernah kembali. Dunia berubah kejam sejak hari itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum miris memikirkan jalan hidupnya. Seakan tak cukup penderitaan kehilangan orang tua yang dicintainya, ia juga kehilangan pendengarannya 97%.

Mengenang hal pahit memang tak ada habisnya bagi Eunhyuk. Cerita hidupnya terlalu kelam. Entah ia harus merasa terhibur atau semakin dibuat jengkel. Sedang asik bernostalgia dengan luka lama, ia dikejutkan oleh segerombol preman yang sedang bergulat dengan satu pria kekar tampan tapi tengil di depan sana.

"Cih, sampah!"

Iris hitam itu memicing seakan mengejek si tengil Donghae yang sedang menghajar beberapa preman. Preman kampung biasa yang sepertinya sedang bertingkah. Apa peduli Eunhyuk. Mereka hanya sekumpulan sampah. Lalu dirinya? Eunhyuk merasa dirinya tak berbeda dengan mereka. Eunhyuk memasang kembali earphonenya saat Donghae menoleh ke arahnya. Tak lupa pandangan jijik menghiasi wajah manis Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sengaja masuk ke resort Donghae. Ia langsung check in hotel untuk beberapa malam. Ia tahu Donghae mengikutinya, siapa yang peduli. Donghae yang merasa diacuhkan, mencoba berinteraksi dengan meminta passport Eunhyuk. Yang ditanya malah diam seakan tak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Kesabaran Donghae habis, ia langsung menarik paksa earphone di telinga Eunhyuk dan berteriak kasar tepat di wajah Eunhyuk. Inilah kelemahan Donghae, ia tak bisa berbasa-basi ataupun bersikap lembut pada wanita sekalipun. Eunhyuk memang bukan wanita yang layak diperlakukan lembut, tapi ia pria yang benci diperlakukan kasar.

"PASSPORT!"

Sebenarnya Donghae sudah berteriak sejak awal. Hanya saja ia berteriak dari samping yang Eunhyuk sendiri tak dapat melihatnya. Eunhyuk bukannya cuek, tapi ia tak dapat mendengar Donghae berkata apa. Eunhyuk sedikit bergetar takut oleh perlakuan kasar Donghae. Kali ini Eunhyuk paham, Donghae meminta passport. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan passport dari tasnya, seseorang menarik Donghae keluar.

"Bos..."

"Ada apa?"

"Uang datang..." Seketika ekspresi Donghae berubah berbinar. Eunhyuk segera mengikuti mereka, saatnya bertugas memata-matai Lee Donghae.

Dari balik pohon maple, Eunhyuk mengintai apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan. Donghae memungut sisa permen karet dari mulutnya, memelintirnya menjadi panjang lalu menempelkannya ke papan kayu. Disana yang semula tertera nominal lima puluh ribu won, setelah tertempel permen karet yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa kini nominal berubah menjadi seratus lima puluh ribu won. Benar-benar pengumpul uang, Donghae menambahkan sisa permen karet menjijikkan itu di depan angka lima.

"Benar-benar pencuri duit!" Eunhyuk memotretnya dari kejauhan.

Si pria tengil memulai aksinya. Beberapa turis asing didekatinya. Dengan sedikit rayuan gombalnya, Donghae menawarkan wisata pantai di pulau seberang yang katanya penuh magis. Sambil cengar-cengir yang membuat Eunhyuk muntah, Donghae menggandeng beberapa wanita untuk berkeliling. Sebenarnya sah-sah saja pekerjaan yang dilakoni Donghae. Ia hanya sedang mengeksplor keindahan pulau dengan sedikit rayuan dan cerita ngawurnya. Ngawur? Bagi Eunhyuk cerita Donghae sangat ngawur. Donghae sedang bercerita tentang legenda The Magical Soul Ritual. Kau akan dibawa ke suatu tempat yang benar-benar indah di pulau ini. Konon, setiap orang yang telah singgah disana akan merasakan manfaat luar biasa yang dapat merubah hidupnya.

Pulau itu berada beberapa kilometer dari koordinat jatuhnya pesawat Eunhyuk dulu. Donghae menunjukkan patung buatan berbentuk bulat jelek. Dia bilang itu adalah putra mahkota Ying He yang tenggelam di pantai ini.

"Ini dia Ying He Mama. Dia tenggelem di laut ini dan dikutuk. Saat tenggelam, tak ada orang yang mau menolongnya. Mengapa? Karena ia gendut. Hingga datanglah paman nelayan yang baik hati. Ia menolong Ying He Mama walau beratnya hampir satu ton. Sayang sekali si Putra mahkota tak tahu terima kasih. Ia malah berusaha memisahkan paman nelayan dengan kekasihnya..." Para turis cantik yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya ber oh ria.

Donghae mencuri peluang bisnis. Ia melempar bebatuan aneh yang tampak seperti batu pantai biasa. Ia bilang itu batu ajaib yang terkubur ratusan tahun di dasar laut. Eunhyuk sudah cukup menahan gerah mendengar ocehan Donghae. Ying He? Bukankah itu nama Chinanya. Berarti yang sedang dibicarakan pria itu adalah dirinya. Kurang ajar sekali pria itu mengarang cerita rongsokan seperti itu.

Srak..

Srak..

Suara gesekan pasir pantai dengan sepatu Eunhyuk terdengar tak santai. Tanpa babibu Eunhyuk menyerang Donghae dengan tidak elitnya. Jambakkan, tamparan, cubitan mendarat manis di tubuh Donghae. Sungguh seperti macan betina yang sedang marah. Eunhyuk type pria yang tak bisa menggunakan otot dengan sempurna. Pria feminim seperti dirinya lebih suka menjambak dengan segala sumpah serapah.

"Penipu! Brengsek..." Donghae dibuat mundur satu langkah oleh dorongan Eunhyuk. Malu dilihat beberapa wanita, Donghae menjegal kaki Eunhyuk hingga terjatuh berbaring di pasir lalu menindihnya agar tak dapat bergerak.

"Apa hakmu mengataiku penipu?"

"Karena akulah Ying He! Bukan begitu ceritanya!"

"Kau diet atau bagaimana?" Sungguh pertanyaan konyol, lebih konyol lagi muka melongo Donghae.

"Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang? Seharusnya aku buat patung yang lebih langsing." Lee Donghae itu bodoh atau apa. Eunhyuk sudah mencak-mencak tak karuan dia malah melawak.

"Dia penipu! Jangan perca-" Sekali bungkam Eunhyuk langsung tak bersuara. Jelas saja, lengan Donghae kekarnya tak kira-kira. Tubuhnya kekar dengan abs kecokelatan, tampan. Tapi Eunhyuk sungguh tak suka dengan gaya tengilnya. Cara berbusana Donghae juga aneh, seperti preman kampung. Eunhyuk langsung mencoret nama Donghae dari daftar type idealnya melihat gaya kampungan Donghae.

"Hahaha ini pacarku. Dia jadi begini karena kebanyakan berdoa di kuil." Tatapan intimidasi para wanita tadi membuat Donghae berkata demikian. Bahkan Donghae memberi gestur tangan miring di jidat, sebagai isyarat Eunhyuk itu gila.

"Kau punya pacar?" Nada kecewa seorang wanita membuat Donghae menjawab asal.

"Tidak, aku baru saja memutuskan dia."

"Oh no pacar kamu..." Mereka, para wanita menunjuk-nunjuk Eunhyuk yang sudah pingsan sayangnya Donghae tak paham.

"Saya single kok sekarang..." Tanpa dosa Donghae tak melepaskan bekapan tangannya di wajah Eunhyuk. Menoleh pun tidak. Merasa tak ada pergerakan dari makhluk di bawahnya, Donghae menolehkan pandangannya ke Eunhyuk. Dia pingsan, atau mungkin... Mati?

Semua mata memandang Donghae dengan tatapan 'Aku tak ikut-ikut'. Donghae malah kabur dari sana. Dasar pria kasar tak bertanggung jawab. Beruntung Donghwa, pegawai Donghae mau memungut Eunhyuk ke penginapan.

.

.

Langit mulai gelap. Sayup-sayup Eunhyuk mendengar suara jelek yang beberapa waktu lalu sering terdengar. Ia kira ia sudah di surga karena kehabisan nafas. Lee Donghae sialan itu sungguh gila, menyakiti pria cantik seperti Eunhyuk. Mumpung dia sedang di penginapan yang diyakininya milik Donghae itu, Eunhyuk memanfaatkan situasi.

"Uwoh! Kau masih hidup?" Pertanyaan paling menyebalkan yang pernah Eunhyuk dengar sepanjang hidupnya. Apa pria tampan itu tak punya mata. Eunhyuk berdiri sudah pasti dia hidup. Mengesampingan rasa kesalnya, Eunhyuk harus profesional ia memasang wajah semelas mungkin. Kali ini giliran Eunhyuk yang mengarang cerita.

"Sebenarnya passport dan dompetku dicuri di pelabuhan." Semoga aktingnya sukses. Ia harus berhasil berada sedakat mungkin dengan Donghae untuk mencuri rekap penghasilan resort Donghae.

"Kantor polisi saja sana..." Tak seperti ekspektasinya. Donghae sangat cuek, Eunhyuk menggeretakkan giginya sambil menggaruk celananya di bawah sana.

"Akan butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk membuat passport baru. Kau butuh pegawai disini?" Tampang melas kembali terlukis indah di wajah manis Eunhyuk. Kali ini lebih melas lagi.

"... Aku mau kerja tanpa dibayar, selama dapat makan dan tempat tinggal." Good, tampang cuek Donghae berubah. Tentu saja maniak duit seperti Donghae mudah tergiur dengan tawaran manis Eunhyuk. Pegawai gratisan lumayan menguntungkan.

"Kerja tanpa dibayar?" Eunhyuk mengangguk ragu. Pasalnya Donghae memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah. Memangnya kerja apa? Mencurigakan sekali. Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk menutupi dadanya yang sedikit terbuka dengan kemeja kuningnya.

"Mau melakukan apapun?"

Di mata Eunhyuk pandangan itu berubah menjadi kelewat mesum. Pilih mana dia, tetap dengan misinya atau kabur saja dari sini.

' _Oh Tuhan, selamatkan keperjakaanku'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

Saya gemes pengen ngetik ff ini hehe. Yang lain tunda dulu, tenang gak php kok. Ini juga gak panjang chapternya. Sedikit bocoran, ini happy end. Pengen refresing aja dari ff berbau crime. Semoga readers suka. Seperti biasa, tinggalkan jejak jika ingin next ya ^^

Thanks

sherlyxiu


End file.
